neogenesisfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Okay, what is going on here? Your character has been taken from their original world. Upon their arrival at NeoGenesis a computer chip was surgically implanted in their brain which altered their memories as well as assigned them a serial number. False memories? Think of it almost as if you are designing an alternate universe for this character, adapting their history so that they fit into the city's society somehow. Your characters are physically capable of everything they were in canon, including any superhuman powers, but whether they remember that is up to you. Their false memories can vary as wildly from their canon history as you like, or the two can be nearly identical with a simple setting change. Whatever the case, no one recalls their real life or being brought to the city... at least, not initially. See also: * False Memories What occupations can my character take on? Anything within reason. The typical professions you would find in a modern city exist, and characters can even hold high-ranking positions in the government, but anything outrageous should be discussed with the mods beforehand. Can we alter our false memories with new aspects and characters? Sure, you can include shared histories and relationships with characters from your canon or other series. Remember to discuss such details with the other muns of those respective canons first. Also, try not to include unnecessary things that could realistically be played out between fellow players instead. How long until you accept/reject applications? It usually takes us no longer than a week. If you have submitted your application and not have been contacted by then, please message the mods and we'll get to it. How big is the city? Massive. Bigger than any city currently in existence. It extends so far that you can find just about any environment (mountains, forests, deserts, beaches) somewhere within the city limits. It would take hours to cross from one end to the other by train and every area is brimming with people. See also: * NeoGenesis And what of the serial numbers they get? Think of it as an ID assigned at "birth" that is tied to their DNA. The number determines their access to the different levels and essentially dictates their social status. For example, those with 1 as their first digit live in Elysium, 2 for Terra, and 3 for Abyss. Additionally, a retinal scan may be required for entry to certain buildings. What are these "levels"? Take the concept of high-income and low-income neighborhoods and push it to an extreme level. Elysium is the home of the elite (and the people who serve them directly), the center of government as well as the playground of the rich and famous. Terra is the home of the middle class, the working people making a modest living. Abyss is essentially a ghetto, the dwelling place of the poor and the forgotten dead (to be discussed further ahead). Those from Abyss are prohibited from entering Elysium without special clearance and may only enter Terra at certain hours after passing through heavy security at the border station. Those from Terra can only enter certain parts of Elysium and may go to Abyss if they feel the need, also subject to heavy security screenings. Those from Elysium have unrestricted access to all levels and are never subject to security screenings. See also: * NeoGenesis * Levels Why are we even here? This city is practically yours. You can do whatever you may want: go out and party all day, destroy the city or try to save it, start a huge business in the black market... Use your imagination. What about sex? Go right ahead. Rape is also allowed, but remember that this is not a sex-ridden RPG and we would like some plot. Anything with an NC-17 rating should go under a cut and be friends locked. Destroying buildings? Go ahead, but give some warning and make a note that some people do live in these buildings. Once every month there will be a mod post stating that they have been rebuilt. Death? Is possible. However if your character dies then they are revived in the upper level and their soul is auctioned off to the highest bidder. Your character becomes that person's servant, but that doesn't mean they have to like it. The buyer has the option to add and remove any trait from their servant. If no one in Elysium buys the dead person they are then auctioned off in Terra, and if they are still unwanted they are dumped in Abyss to join the millions of other forgotten dead souls. The dead do not remember the exact circumstances of their death, experiencing several hours of amnesia. See also: * Death How do those in the lower levels come to Elysium? Be creative. Kidnap an Elysium citizen or gouge out their eyeball to pass the retinal scan. Alternately, convince or blackmail a rich person to give you visiting clearance. Even those from Abyss may enter if they are invited by a resident. Do we get all of our powers? Yes, but do not abuse them. We wouldn't like you to suddenly blow up the city without consulting the mods. Remember, kids: get approval before a big plot. What do we use to keep in contact? What are journals for? Whatever you want. You can, of course, use it as a normal journal, a website or blog, promote a business or the like, post up bounties you have for people or even newspaper clippings, phone calls or text messages, post-it notes, etc., etc. How about items? Remember, those in Elysium are rich as hell and can get whatever they want. Those in Terra are the typical middle class, and those in Abyss are the scum of scum. However, if they appeal to a powerful organization, even scum can get what they need. If it's worth the risk. Pregnancies? No problem, but please ask a mod first, make sure it is at least plotted out, and that permission is obtained between both muns. We do not accept MPREG because that is just too ridiculous. Even though this is a chaotic city, it is still realistic. Can we have two versions of the same character (like Cloud from KH and FFVII)? No, we only allow one of each character, so you must pick which version you wish to play. Transportation? There are cars in every level, but can the scum in Abyss or the struggling students of Terra afford cars? As for getting between levels, there is a subway that connects the levels together, along with numerous elevators. Just remember they need to pass through security to get in there. Weather? The weather follows realistic patterns which may vary in different parts of the city, given its massive size. Can people see icons on posts? As with journals, the only identifier visible on the network is the user's serial number. No names or icons.